Main:Tatiana Nabieva
Pushkin, St. Petersburg, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2008-2015 |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Vera Iosifovna Kiryashova, Alexander Vasil'evich Kiryashov Aleksandr Aleksandrov (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Tatiana Olegovna Nabieva (Russian: Татьяна Олеговна Набиева) is a Russian gymnast. She was a member of the gold medal-winning team at the 2010 World Championships. She also won a team bronze at the 2014 World Championships, and silver medals in uneven bars and in the team final at 2011 World Championships. Junior Career She competed at the 2008 Junior European Gymnastics Championships, earning gold medals with the team, on balance beam and floor exercise. She earned a silver medal on vault and uneven bars. Although no all around championships were held, Nabieva held the highest all around score in the qualifying competition, ahead of teammate Aliya Mustafina. In 2009, Nabieva competed at the Russian National Championships, where she placed third. She also competed at the Doha Gymnasiade in December, winning gold with her team and on vault, silver in the all-around, and bronze on uneven bars. Senior Career 2010 Nabieva competed at the 2010 Russian National Artistic Gymnastics Championships. She competed only on vault and uneven bars as a result of injury, earning a bronze and a gold medal respectively. At the 2010 Japan Cup, she introduced a toe-on laid out Tkatchev. She won gold for team at the 2010 World Championships, despite falling twice on the uneven bars. At the 2010 Worlds, she proved to be a very good gymnast, with unique skills, such as a toe-on laid out Tkatchev (which was named after her), two and a half twisting Yurchenko (vault), Grigoras and Layout (beam), Arabian double front (floor exercise), but she also showed signs of inconsistency and nerves, as she had several falls on beam, floor exercise, and uneven bars. 2011 She performed consistently at the World Championships 2011 in Tokyo, helping her team win the silveral medal by contributing on the uneven bars and vault. Despite not performing her unique skills on the uneven bars, she qualified for the Event Finals and won the silver medal behind teammate Viktoria Komova. 2012 Nabieva competed at the Russian Cup in June. She only competed vault and uneven bars and placed twenty-second in the all-around in qualifications. In the all-around, she still only competed on vault and bars, scoring 14.233 and 14.767, respectively. She placed third in the uneven bars event final, behind Aliya Mustafina and Viktoria Komova, and second in the vault event final behind Anna Pavlova. On July 7th, Nabieva was named an alternate to the Russian team for the Olympics. However, on July 14th, she suffered a knee injury, leaving Yulia Inshina as the sole alternate for the Russian team. 2013-2015 In March, Nabieva competed at the Russian Championships, where she placed second on uneven bars. In July, Nabieva competed at the Universiade, winning gold with the team and silver on uneven bars. She also qualified third for the all-around but did not advance to the final due to two of her teammates qualifying ahead of her. In August, she won the team competition, all-around, vault, uneven bars, and balance beam at the Russian Cup. She was promptly named to the Russian team for the World Championships. She was slated to compete the all-around, but after an injury sustained during training, she was switched to competing vault and bars in qualifications, but did not score high enough to advance to the event finals. She was named to the Russian team for the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, where she won silver in the Team Challenge.Team Challenge at Stuttgart Her last competition was the Pas de Calais International in December, where she won gold in the all-around, vault, and bars, and silver with her team. She retired a week afterwards.retirement She has since been coaching gymnasts in Saint Petersburg.coaching She did compete at the Russian Championships in 2014, just for fun and to help her team win a bronze medal. She also won bronze on vault and placed seventh in the all-around and on bars. Nabieva came out of retirement and returned to the National team later that year, and competed at the Russian Cup in August. She won team and vault silver, and placed fifth on bars, and seventh in the all-around. She was named to the Russian team for the World Championships and contributed to their bronze medal finish. In early March 2015, she competed at the Russian Championships and helped her team place fourth in the team final. She returned to the Russian Championships the following year in April, winning vault silver and placing fourth with her team, sixth on uneven bars, and eighth in the all-around. 2016-2017 Amidst more rumors of her retirement, Nabieva competed at the Russian Championships in March, winning silver on vault, and placing fourth with her team, sixth on uneven bars, and eighth in the all-around. She competed at the Russian Cup in July, winning team and vault bronze, and placing seventh in the all-around and uneven bars and eighth on balance beam. After not making the Olympic team, more retirement rumors surfaced, but she got back into training in July 2017, with plans to return to competition at the Voronin Cup in December.training and return to competition At the Voronin Cup, she did not place in the all-around due to the two-per-country rule. 2018 Nabieva fared better at the Russian Championships in April. There, she won bronze on vault and placed fourth with her team and twelfth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the Russian Cup, winning gold on vault, bronze with her team and placing fourth on bars and fifth in the all-around. 2019 Nabieva returned to the Russian Championships in March, winning team and vault bronze and placing seventh in the all-around. She was later named to Russia's team for the Universiade in Naples, Italy, her first major international competition in five years. She won team and uneven bars silver and vault bronze. 2020 Nabieva competed as a guest at the 1st Italian Serie A Nationale, competing with Ginnastica Salero and placing tenth. Medal Count References